I See Fire
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Paman Gober berencana untuk pergi menembus ruang dan waktu demi merampok naga raksasa terkaya sepanjang masa: Smaug, penguasa Lonely Mountain. Untuk Science (Fan)Fiction Day punya Ambu.


**Disclaimer: **Gober Bebek adalah milik Disney. The Hobbit (dan LOTR) adalah milik J. R. R. Tolkien. Judul 'I See Fire' adalah berdasarkan judul lagunya Ed Sheeran, yang merupakan OST The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

**Summary: **Paman Gober berencana untuk pergi menembus ruang dan waktu demi merampok naga raksasa terkaya sepanjang masa: Smaug, penguasa Lonely Mountain. Untuk Science (Fan)Fiction Day punya Ambu.

* * *

.

Hari itu adalah hari yang muram di Kota Bebek, khususnya di kediaman Gober Bebek yang letaknya di atas bukit. Saat itu, Gober, Donal, dan ketiga keponakan mereka yang cerdas: Kwik, Kwek, dan Kwak, sedang duduk bersama-sama di atap gudang uang Gober yang tinggi, dingin dan berangin.

"_Keluh!_ Aku sedih sekali hari ini!" seru Gober sambil mengayun-ayunkan tongkatnya yang terbuat dari emas. "Tinggi gundukan uangku berkurang satu milimeter! Berkurang tiga keping uang di dalam bak mandiku tadi pagi. Aku akan segera jadi bebek miskin!"

Donal ikut mengeluh dalam hati; kalau pamannya itu sudah merasa jumlah uangnya berkurang, maka tak mungkin dia akan memberikan pekerjaan pada Donal. Padahal, Donal sedang kehabisan uang. Membeli bensin saja sudah tak sanggup, sehingga tadi dia pergi ke gudang uang Gober bersama anak-anak dengan jalan kaki.

"Apa yang akan Paman lakukan?" tanya Donal.

"Ya, Paman, apa yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Kwik, yang bersama kedua saudaranya adalah Pramuka Siaga yang selalu siap membantu siapa pun yang membutuhkan (bahkan seekor Gober Bebek yang pelit dan serakah sekalipun).

"Aku tak bisa mengembangkan bisnisku, karena pabrik-pabrik mobil dan pesawatku sedang lesu," desah Gober. "Roker Bebek berhasil menyaingi teknologiku yang terlaris. Dia juga sudah membuka titik-titik tambang emas baru. Tumpukan sahamnya sekarang lebih banyak dariku." Dan sekali lagi, "_Keluh!_"

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik Paman jangan dulu berfokus pada bisnis," Kwak menyimpulkan. "Kita kembali pada kegiatan Paman yang biasa..."

"...pergi menjelajah, mencari harta karun!" sambung Kwek.

Gober membuka topinya, menggaruk-garuk kepala berbulunya yang sudah menjadi kasar karena usia. "Hm, ya, ya, kalian benar. Memang, masih ada banyak sekali tempat yang kutargetkan dalam berburu harta, tapi karena akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk menghadapi Roker Bebek, Gerombolan Siberat, dan terutama si brengsek Mimi Hitam... aku jadi jarang bertualang."

Memang, baru-baru ini gudang uang kembali dihebohkan oleh kedatangan Mimi Hitam, si bebek penyihir berambut hitam lurus menjuntai yang membingkai wajahnya, yang tinggal di sela-sela kawah gunung Vesuvius di Napoli. Beberapa hari yang lalu, nyaris saja Keping Keberuntungan milik Gober dileburkan di kawahnya, kalau mereka tidak diselamatkan oleh alat canggih milik Lang Ling Lung, yang berhasil membekukan seluruh lava panas di perut gunung itu.

"Paman harus mulai bertualang lagi!" seru Kwik. "Dan ajak kami!"

"Ya, dan aku ikut," imbuh Donal, ragu-ragu. "Aku akan bekerja untuk Paman."

Tapi Gober kembali tampak lesu. "Jet pribadiku sedang rusak semua. Kita tidak bisa ke mana-mana. Lagipula, target operasionalku kali ini adalah suatu tempat yang nun jauh di sana, yang hanya ada ribuan tahun lalu."

"_Waks!_ Maksud Paman, kita mau pergi ke masa lalu?" tanya Donal ngeri. "Paman ingat kan, sudah berkali-kali kita naik mesin waktu punya Lung, dan semuanya berakhir gagal." Mereka pernah nyasar ke abad pertengahan dan dikejar-kejar pasukan Romawi, pernah pula tak sengaja membawa manusia kuno zaman batu ke Kota Bebek. Petualangan mereka selama ini tak pernah beres...

"Ya, tapi aku harus melakukannya!" seru Gober, membanting tongkatnya. "Aku akan segera jadi miskin, kalah oleh lawan-lawan bisnisku. Aku harus cepat-cepat mengambil tambahan harta dalam jumlah besar. Dan menurut catatan sejarah, tempat inilah yang menyimpan harta karun paling banyak jumlahnya selama bermilenium-milenium."

"Tempat apa?" bisik Kwek.

"Lonely Mountain. Atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama aslinya: Erebor."

* * *

.

**I See Fire**

An Uncle Scrooge and The Hobbit crossover

For Science (Fan)Fiction Day

.

"_If this is to end in fire, then we should all burn together."_

.

* * *

"Mari kujelaskan mengenai konsep perpindahan ruang dan waktu."

Gober, Donal, dan ketiga keponakan mereka kini sedang duduk berdesak-desakan di dalam ruang kerja Lang Ling Lung yang sempit. Sebenarnya ruangan itu luas, namun penuh sesak oleh barang-barang aneh yang digunakan Lung untuk menciptakan benda-benda yang tak kalah anehnya. Sesuai dengan janji Lung yang dituliskannya di depan rumahnya: Penemuan Baru dalam Hitungan Menit.

"Kita anggap selembar kain ini sebagai alam semesta." Lung menggelar selembar kain tebal berwarna hitam bertitik-titik putih, seolah menyerupai sebuah ruang raksasa dengan bintang-gemintang di dalamnya. "Seperti yang sudah diketahui para ilmuwan, alam semesta kita tidak statis. Artinya, alam semesta selalu bergerak. Salah satu sifat alam semesta yang bisa dipastikan adalah: selalu mengembang."

Anak-anak bebek ber-'oh' serempak, tapi Donal hanya melongo, dan Gober mengetuk-ngetuk tongkatnya ke lantai, pertanda bahwa dia tak mau membuang-buang waktu untuk mendengar kuliah. Mereka ke sini untuk meminta Lung meminjamkan mesin waktunya yang terbaru, bukan untuk mendengar ceramah. Tapi Lung terus melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Alam semesta selalu bergerak, sesuai sifatnya, dan di ujung-ujungnya selalu membentuk dimensi-dimensi baru. Lahir bintang-bintang baru tiap detiknya di tiap galaksi, yang artinya, medan-medan gravitasi baru selalu terbentuk. Itulah yang menyebabkan semesta selalu bergerak." Dia mulai membuat gelombang-gelombang di kain itu, yang kini berkeriat-keriut di sana-sini. "Dan kunci untuk melakukan teleportasi, menembus ruang, dan juga menembus waktu, adalah ketika terjadi hal berikut _ini_."

Dia melipat sebagian kain itu sampai bertemu ujung-ujungnya.

"Sebuah keriput semesta," kata Lung bangga. "Inilah yang menyebabkan terjadinya suatu _wormhole_, sebuah lubang yang menghubungkan antara dua tempat dan dua dimensi waktu sekaligus. Misalnya," dia menunjuk sebuah titik di atas kain, "ini adalah titik A, yaitu kota London di tahun 1962. Dan titik satunya, titik B," dia menunjuk titik lain, "kota Sydney, tahun 2045. Ketika kain dilipat mempertemukan kedua titik, terbentuklah _wormhole_ yang menghubungkan kedua tempat dan waktu tersebut."

"Jadi," kata Gober, "apa kita bisa pergi ke Middle-earth enam ribu tahun yang lalu?"

"Bisa, namun sulit," jawab Lung. "Perjalanan menembus dimensi bukanlah sesuatu yang sederhana. Kalaupun kita bisa menemukan 'celah' menuju ke sana, bagaimana kita bisa mentransfer begitu banyak informasi melewati satu celah? Untuk memindahkan sel demi sel kita, yang menghilang di sini dan muncul di dunia lain? Belum lagi cara kita mentranspor kesadaran dan pikiran kita, yang berjuta-juta bit banyaknya?"

Semua terdiam, memikirkan serangkaian kalimat rumit yang diutarakan Lang Ling Lung.

"Perjalanan menembus waktu memang dapat dilakukan, secara teori, namun proses perpindahan begitu banyak datalah yang membuatnya menjadi sulit. Tapi kemudian, aku menemukan teknik baru."

Lung kini memencet sebuah tombol di mejanya, dan mejanya seketika terbelah dan merenggang, membentuk sesuatu yang berukuran cukup besar untuk ditempati oleh lima bebek dan satu ayam, dan berkelap-kelip...

"Apa itu?" Gober tertegun.

"Ini adalah kendaraan waktu buatanku."

"Tapi kenapa... bentuknya seperti... _tong anggur_?"

.

.

.

Gober dan Donal menaiki tong-tong kayu lebar itu dengan enggan, sementara Kwik, Kwek dan Kwak bersemangat menempati satu tong bersama. Lung naik terakhir, di tong yang paling belakang sekaligus paling canggih kelihatannya. "Aku memegang kendali," katanya. "Setirnya ada di tongku."

Menurut Lung, proses pemindahan data menembus _wormhole_ bisa diakali dengan cara mengirimkannya lewat paket-paket kecil sesuai dengan _bandwidth_-nya. Karena itu, alih-alih bersama-sama naik kendaraan waktu, mereka akan pergi satu per satu, lewat tong-tong kayu yang sudah dimodifikasi Lung untuk dapat mempertahankan kadar oksigen dan tekanan ruang ketika mereka terbang menembus dimensi demi dimensi. Tong-tong itu, walaupun kelihatannya sederhana, tapi sebetulnya punya sistem penyelamatan otomatis dan kenyamanan ekstra di dalamnya.

"Nah, semua sudah siap?" kata Lung, suaranya terbenam di dalam tong. "Kita berangkat!"

Papan lantai di bawah mereka bergerak, menggelindingkan satu demi satu tong-tong mereka. Mereka jatuh ke semacam lubang hitam tanpa dasar, lalu—dengan kecepatan supertinggi yang membuat Donal mau muntah—mereka menembus semacam membran kenyal mirip jaring laba-laba, dan terjatuh lagi, disertai bunyi gemuruh keras memekakkan telinga...

...dan terjatuh dengan keras ke sebuah lantai batu.

"Semua keluar!" terdengar suara Lung, menggema di luar mereka.

Kepala-kepala bebek bermunculan dari dalam tong, yang menggelinding tak stabil di lantai batu. Kepala ayam Lung memerhatikan teman-temannya: Donal sepertinya habis muntah berkali-kali, Gober kelihatan seperti mau pingsan, dan ketiga anak-anak bebek tampak pusing tapi bersemangat. Setelah mereka semua keluar, Lung menyimpan tong-tong mereka dalam ukuran kecil yang bisa dimasukkan ke saku.

"Di mana... kita?" tanya Kwak, suaranya menggaung.

Tapi Lung tak sempat menjawab. Seketika itu juga, bayangan-bayangan besar menjatuhi mereka, muncul dari pintu-pintu raksasa di sisi ruangan batu itu. Pemilik bayangan-bayangan itu adalah kaki-kaki kotor bersepatu lusuh, makhluk-makhluk berwajah seram dan berambut lebat, yang menenteng senjata-senjata tajam. Para bebek—dan ayam—terkepung di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Ini," kata sebuah suara berat, "adalah Lonely Mountain."

Gober menengadah dan menelan ludah.

"K-kurcaci?"

.

.

.

"Namaku Thorin Oakenshield. Siapa kalian, dan apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Para kurcaci itu berukuran kira-kira setengahnya manusia, dan tetap jauh lebih tinggi daripada Gober, yang sudah berusaha berdiri menjulang menantang. Salah satu di antara makhluk-makhluk itu ada yang sedikit lebih tinggi di antara yang lain, dengan kaki lebar kotor dan telinga agak runcing. Makhluk itu mengaku bernama Bilbo Baggins, seorang hobbit—entah makhluk jenis apa pula itu.

Gober memandang pemimpin kelompok itu sambil menjawab, "Aku Gober Bebek, dari Kota Bebek. Kami ke sini untuk..." dia tak berani melanjutkan.

"...melakukan penelitian," sambung Lung, dengan lancar berbohong. "Kami datang dari—eh, masa yang berbeda. Ribuan tahun sesudah kalian. Kami sangat ingin tahu tentang harta di perut gunung Lonely Mountain yang sangat terkenal itu."

Bisik-bisik menyebar di antara kawanan mengerikan itu.

"Terkenal?" ulang Thorin, sementara pedangnya masih terhunus. "Di masa depan, gunung ini masih dikenal?"

"Tentu."

"Bagaimana kalian bisa sampai ke sini?"

"Kami naik tong anggur," jawab Kwik, Kwek dan Kwak serempak.

"Aneh sekali, kami juga naik tong dalam perjalanan ke sini..." dengus salah satu kurcaci. "Tong anggur elf yang sangat kuat karena ditempa dengan sihir."

"Kalau kalian memang datang dari masa depan, para bebek aneh yang bisa bicara," kata Bilbo, "beritahu kami, apakah kami akan berhasil mengalahkan Smaug?"

Gober memandangi mereka semua: para kurcaci yang lusuh itu kini tampak kepayahan dan tidak lagi semengerikan tadi. Bilbo kelihatan begitu lelah dan wajahnya merah. Di dalam gunung ini, entah di mana, pastilah ada sebuah tempat di mana Smaug si naga menyimpan hartanya, dan naga itu entah sedang berada di mana, namun makhluk-makhluk bersenjata ini pasti juga punya tujuan yang sama dengan mereka: merampok Smaug. Campuran antara takdir dan pembelokan dimensi semesta telah mempertemukan dua kelompok itu hari ini, ketika mereka semua entah bagaimana malah mempunyai agenda yang sama terhadap sang naga raksasa.

"Sangatlah tidak bijaksana memberitahukan garis takdir kepada mereka yang belum mengalaminya," kata Lung akhirnya, diplomatis. "Kami tak bisa memberitahu kalian."

"Tapi ini penting," desak kurcaci lain, yang belakangan mereka ketahui bernama Balin. "Kalian tahu siapa dia?" dia menunjuk Thorin. "Ini Thorin Oakenshield, putra Thrain, putra Thror. Pewaris tahta kerajaan kami para kurcaci. Kami datang untuk mengambil kembali harta kami yang sudah dicuri oleh Smaug. Kami harus tahu siapa yang menang."

Sementara Lung terdiam, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat bagi si kurcaci, Gober mulai memerhatikan hal lain: si hobbit, yang bernama Bilbo, sedang memain-mainkan sesuatu di jarinya dengan resah. Sesuatu yang berkilauan. Gober sudah menghabiskan nyaris seumur hidupnya untuk mengejar harta karun, dan dia bisa langsung mengenali benda berharga dalam hitungan detik. Dan dia tahu Bilbo memegang sesuatu, yang tinggi nilainya, yang begitu... _precious_.

Tapi belum sempat mereka berbicara lebih lanjut, terdengar raungan mengerikan dari atas mereka.

"_Waks!_" Keenam unggas itu terlonjak.

"Itu Smaug!" kata Bilbo cemas. "Ini salahku. Aku membuatnya marah."

"LARI!"

Mau tak mau, sekumpulan makhluk-makhluk yang baru berkenalan selama beberapa detik itu berlari bersama-sama melalui satu jalur yang kompak. Satu hobbit, sembilan kurcaci, satu ayam, dan lima bebek berlari beriringan di sepanjang lantai batu, keluar dari ruangan itu. Tersandung-sandung kaki berbulu dan selaput sendiri. Gober lari paling depan, entah karena dia begitu ketakutan atau begitu antusias untuk melihat apa yang ada di ruangan di hadapan mereka...

...dan ruangan luas itu pun muncul, berkilauan, menyilaukan...

"Gudang uang Smaug!" pekik Donal.

"Seperti punya Paman!" seru Kwik, Kwek dan Kwak.

Memang benar. Ruangan itu bentuknya nyaris identik dengan gudang uang Gober di Kota Bebek: begitu luas, tinggi, dan tak kelihatan dasarnya. Gundukan demi gundukan koin-koin emas dan batu-batu mulia beraneka warna, disertai tumpukan benda-benda berharga seperti piala, mahkota, perhiasan, dari segala macam bentuk dan segala macam ukuran, tumpah ruah mengisi ruangan raksasa itu. Hanya saja, yang membedakannya dari gudang uang Gober adalah arsitekturnya yang begitu kuno, bahan dasar bangunannya yang berupa batu gunung, seakan tempat itu dikeruk langsung di dalam perut bumi, tak lapuk dimakan usia.

"_Endus!_ Ini bau emas dua puluh empat karat!" seru Gober.

Mereka tiba di pinggir lantai batu, dan Dwalin berteriak, "Jangan sampai ada yang jatuh—"

Terlambat. Entah karena takut atau kelewat jatuh cinta, Gober sudah meloncat dan terjun bebas, masuk ke dalam timbunan koin di bawah mereka.

Donal, Lung, dan anak-anak itu juga mengikuti paman mereka.

"Apa-apaan...?" seru Bilbo, tapi mereka tak punya pilihan lain. Di belakang mereka, suara raungan naga marah begitu keras suaranya, mengguncang gendang telinganya. Mau tak mau, dia memejamkan mata, menarik napas, dan ikut terjun. Kurcaci-kurcaci yang lain juga mengikutinya.

Sesampainya di bawah, Balin mendesah, "Semua diam! Merunduk ke dalam tumpukan!"

Serentak, semuanya membenamkan diri di dalam tumpukan harta karun itu. Mendadak tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar. Beberapa mata mengintip dari celah-celah koin ke arah atas, menuju sang naga Smaug, yang terbang di atas mereka seperti burung raksasa.

"Kulitnya lebih tebal di bagian dada dan tipis di bagian sayap," desis Lung, kepada Gober yang bersembunyi di sisinya. Lung memerhatikan Smaug begitu lekat, seolah dia ingin mengoleksi hewan langka itu di laboratoriumnya. "Sisiknya menyatu dengan sempurna dan memberi ilusi optik seakan-akan kulitnya mulus." Smaug terbang rendah, lambat di atas mereka, menampakkan sisik-sisiknya yang tajam. "Giginya panjang-panjang dan tajam, mirip reptil modern, dan kepalanya..."

Lung menelan ludah ketika mereka semua memandangi kepala Smaug, yang menoleh ke kiri-kanan dengan penuh kesombongan, mencari-cari penyusup dalam gudang emasnya.

"Kepalanya seperti kepala reptil kuno yang sudah punah. Dinosaurus karnivora. Kepalanya panjang, lubang hidungnya lebih dekat ke mata, memberi ruang bagi mulut dan gigi untuk berkembang lebih besar dan tajam..." Naga itu kini mendengus-dengus kesal. Pupilnya melebar, menandakan ia sedang marah, kemungkinan karena apa pun yang telah dikatakan Bilbo tadi kepadanya.

Gober kembali melirik Bilbo, yang bersembunyi kurang sempurna di balik tumpukan piala, sehingga Gober masih bisa melihat gerakan kedua tangannya. Bilbo masih saja memegang benda itu, yang sekarang jika diperhatikan betul-betul, memberi bentuk sebuah _cincin_.

_Cincin itu bukan milik Smaug_, Gober tersadar. Sebagai pengamat logam mulia, sekilas saja ia bisa melihat bahwa kandungan emas dan kualitas tempaannya berbeda dari emas Smaug, yang dibuat oleh kurcaci. Cincin itu milik Bilbo, atau sudah dibawanya sejak sebelum tiba ke sini. Entah di mana ia mendapatkan benda itu.

Gober teringat, mengenai sebuah cerita tentang The One Ring: Satu Cincin untuk Menguasai Semuanya, Satu Cincin untuk... ah, dia lupa. Memang di zaman ini, di Middle-earth sini, ada sebuah cincin kuno yang mengerikan, sekaligus punya daya sihir menakjubkan... dia sudah membaca sejarah tentang harta keramat itu. Cincin itu seharusnya dihancurkan di Crack of Doom, gunung tempatnya dibuat. Dan apakah nama pelebur cincin itu adalah... Baggins? Frodo... siapa? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan si Bilbo ini? Dia tak ingat.

Tapi lamunan Gober tidak bertahan lama, karena kemudian Smaug berbelok tajam ke bawah, dan mulai terbang lurus menuju gundukan tempat mereka semua bersembunyi. Asap tebal keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya, matanya menyala-nyala penuh amarah.

"Dia melihat kita!" seru Oin.

"Lari!" teriak Bilbo.

Semua kembali bergerak, kali ini sangat lambat, karena kaki-kaki mereka terbenam dalam emas. Mereka berhasil berlindung di balik sebuah balkon batu tepat pada waktunya, ketika api dari mulut Smaug mulai menyambar dan menebarkan bau hangus. Smaug meraung, dan sekali lagi menyemburkan api. Donal berteriak-teriak panik, "Kita akan jadi bebek panggang! Kita akan jadi bebek panggang!"

Gober menusuknya dengan tongkat. "Kita _tidak_ akan jadi bebek panggang!"

Smaug mendesis-desis garang di atas mereka, luar biasa marah karena kaki-kakinya yang bercakar raksasa tak bisa menggapai para bebek dan kurcaci, yang ukurannya begitu kecil sehingga tidak terjangkau oleh Smaug di bawah balkon batu itu. Namun mereka tetap tidak aman. Setiap saat, kekuatan tubuh Smaug bisa menghancurkan balkon, dan mereka semua akan mati tertimpa batu gunung sebelum sempat dipanggang.

"Dia semakin dekat! Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" kata Gloin.

"Aku ada ide!" teriak Lung, sambil merogoh sakunya. "Kita buka _wormhole_ kembali ke gudang uangmu, Bek!"

"A-apa?" kata Gober. "Gudang uangku?"

"Ya! Di saat-saat seperti ini, kita butuh keberuntungan! Dan kita akan mengambil Keping Keberuntungan-mu!"

.

.

.

Meskipun Lung tak mengatakannya, tapi Gober juga mengerti satu hal: jika dibuka _wormhole_ menuju gudang uangnya di Kota Bebek, itu artinya akan sangat mudah bagi mereka untuk mentranspor harta Smaug dengan tong, langsung ke gudang uang Gober. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan kurcaci-kurcaci itu mengetahuinya, karena kini jelas sepertinya Thorin sangat bertekad untuk mengambil kembali emas milik leluhurnya itu. Gober memilih untuk tidak menjadi bebek potong di pedang Thorin. Lung mulai mengeluarkan tong-tong besarnya.

Para kurcaci dan hobbit di sekitar mereka melongo, namun mereka tak punya pilihan selain mengikuti perkataan Lung.

"Jadi kau punya gudang uang?" tuntut Nori. "Di tempat asalmu?"

"Gudang uang seperti yang di sini?" tanya Dwalin.

"Ya," jawab Gober sombong. "Akulah bebek terkaya di muka bumi!"

Portal mereka mulai terbuka seperti tadi, dan satu tong disiapkan Lung untuk dinaiki. Gober sudah bersiap-siap untuk masuk ke dalam tong, demi mengambil Keping Keberuntungan-nya, yang masih tersimpan aman di gudang uangnya...

...yang ternyata, sudah tidak lagi aman.

Dia baru saja memasukkan satu kaki ke dalam tong, ketika portal di hadapan mereka mulai bergetar, dan mendadak saja sepasang tangan muncul dari baliknya.

"_Waks!_" teriak Donal kaget. Gober nyaris terjerembap. Kwik, Kwek dan Kwak menjerit. Para kurcaci dan Bilbo menahan napas.

Semua seperti terjadi dalam gerakan lambat: dari portal itu muncul seekor bebek, bebek perempuan, yang menenteng sapu, membawa tongkat, berpakaian serbahitam, dan berambut hitam menjuntai membingkai wajahnya. Bebek itu menggenggam sesuatu di sela jari-jarinya: sesuatu yang tipis dan berkilauan dan sangat dikenal oleh Gober. Dia turun dari gerbang portal itu sambil memandang berkeliling.

"Wah, wah," katanya tenang. "Sedang bergumul dengan Sang Naga, ya?"

"Mimi Hitam," geram Gober, matanya menyala-nyala berbahaya. "Kembalikan Keping-ku."

.

.

.

Segalanya menjadi kacau balau.

Mimi meledakkan balkon di atas mereka, lalu mulai terbang dengan sapunya, mengangkasa, menuju langit-langit gudang uang Smaug yang tinggi. Smaug meraung marah, mengejar sapu Mimi dengan semburan apinya, yang meleset. Mimi tertawa kejam terbahak-bahak.

"Jadi, kaupikir kau bisa mengalahkanku, Gober?" pekiknya, melengking. "Kaupikir hanya kau yang bisa merampok para kurcaci ini?"

Sembilan pasang mata kurcaci langsung mengarah pada Gober, membelalak. Anak-anak merapat pada Donal. Lung menyeringai cemas.

"Aku akan merebut semua harta kuno ini darimu," Mimi mendesau dari udara, "dan menjadi bebek terkaya di dunia! Dan dengan Keping-mu bersamaku... aku akan mengambil semua emas di muka bumi, di semua dimensi ruang dan waktu!"

Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya, dan satu tong milik Lung terbang ke angkasa, berputar, menuju sebuah lubang lain yang berpusar-pusar. Angin mendadak berhembus kencang, menerbangkan pakaian-pakaian, bahkan menerbangkan koin-koin dalam ruangan itu. Gober melirik cemas ke portal yang menuju ke gudang uangnya: angin dingin itu bahkan berpusar di gudang_nya_ juga! Dan koin-koinnya beterbangan masuk ke gudang Smaug!

"Dia membuat portal lain," kata Lung, mengatasi deru angin. "Dia membuat segalanya tidak stabil. Jika ada terlalu banyak data melintasi _wormhole_, kita bisa meledak dan terperangkap dalam _blackhole_ selamanya!"

Smaug menggeram dan menyemburkan api lagi, namun dia tidak bisa mengenai Mimi, yang dikuasai angin ribut. Koin-koin, permata-permata, dan segala macam benda berharga beterbangan di udara, bercampur-baur antara milik kurcaci dan milik Gober, saling bertabrakan dan berpindah melalui gerbang _wormhole_.

"Aku tidak akan menunggu lagi," Mimi menggeram di atas sapunya. "Akan kulakukan sekarang, ritual yang paling kutunggu-tunggu sejak lama!"

Dan gerbang yang baru dibuatnya itu kini terbuka lebih lebar, sehingga koin-koin mulai beterbangan melewati portal itu. Gober sudah nyaris menangis, melihat koin-koinnya hilang begitu saja, namun dia terperangah melihat pemandangan di balik lubang itu. Mimi sudah terbang melewati lubang itu dengan sapunya, membawa angin ribut itu bersamanya.

Gober tertatih-tatih mengejarnya. "Keping Keberuntungan-ku..."

Di belakangnya, Thorin ikut mengejar. "Arkenstone-ku!"

Donal, Lung, dan anak-anak ikut berteriak mengikuti Gober, "Paman, hati-hati!"

Dan Bilbo serta sisa rombongan Thorin juga mengekor pimpinan mereka, seraya berseru, "Emas kita! Emas para kurcaci tak boleh direnggut sepeser pun!"

Maka mereka semua, satu hobbit, satu ayam, lima bebek, dan sembilan kurcaci, disertai satu ekor naga marah, berlari tergopoh-gopoh dan terbang melintasi _wormhole_ itu. Api Smaug menyembur dekat sekali di belakang mereka semua. Gober dan Thorin berlari paling dulu, menuju arah terbangnya Mimi Hitam, yang sulit diketahui karena angin ribut berpusar di hadapan mereka.

Namun mereka semua sudah melihat, di mana mereka berada sekarang. Sebuah gunung tinggi yang puncaknya berasap dan perutnya menggelegak siap mengeluarkan api.

Bukan Vesuvius, tempat Mimi seharusnya melakukan ritualnya.

Bukan pula Misty Mountain, tempat Bilbo menemukan cincinnya.

Thorin menghunus pedangnya dan mengeluarkan suara bergetar.

"Mount Doom."

.

.

.

Lang Ling Lung, sebagai seekor ilmuwan, tak pernah mengetahui sebetulnya apa mekanisme saintifik yang mendasari sifat 'Keping Keberuntungan' milik Gober, yang entah bagaimana selalu mendatangkan kekayaan baginya. Keping itu adalah keping yang pertama kali diperoleh Gober, keping yang memulai segalanya, keping yang pernah diduganya menyimpan sesuatu yang lebih besar daripada sekadar medan magnet kuat yang bisa mendeteksi keberadaan koin-koin emas lainnya. Namun memang, sudah berkali-kali keping itu menyelamatkan nyawa mereka dalam petualangan-petualangan mereka sebelumnya, sehingga secara otomatis, Lung langsung berencana untuk mengambil keping itu ketika mereka dalam bahaya. Meskipun, sesungguhnya, dalam benaknya yang skeptis, masih ada kemungkinan bahwa istilah 'Keping Keberuntungan' itu hanya mitos semata, klaim Gober demi gengsi dan kesombongannya saja.

Tapi walaupun benar atau salah, toh sekarang Mimi Hitam tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah mulut gunung, dan siap menjatuhkan keping itu ke dalam lahar panas.

"Bersama leburan keping ini, aku bisa mengubah apa pun menjadi emas murni," kata Mimi. "Daya sihir di Mount Doom akan membuatnya seratus kali lebih berkhasiat dibandingkan Vesuvius. Selamat tinggal, Gober Bebek!"

Tapi Gober berteriak dan melompat, menjambret kaki Mimi dengan tongkatnya. Kedua bebek itu bergumul di atas kawah Mount Doom, sementara para kurcaci sibuk mencari-cari di tumpukan koin yang beterbangan dari gudang-gudang uang di belakang mereka. Smaug masih meraung-raung di depan portal, berjalan pendek-pendek ke arah mereka. Semuanya berlangsung dalam beberapa detik yang cepat.

"Aku pernah dengar tentang seorang penyihir di Inggris yang penampilannya mirip sekali dengan Mimi," bisik Kwik pada dua saudaranya. "Dan penyihir itu bekerja pada seorang penyihir lain, yang mengejar sebuah batu entah apa, yang juga bisa mengubah apa pun menjadi emas."

"Dan membuat pemiliknya tak bisa mati?" balas Kwak sambil bergidik. "Aku juga pernah dengar."

"Apakah Mimi berguru padanya?" kata Kwek.

Pertanyaan mereka tak terjawab, karena kemudian Thorin, Bombur dan Dori sudah ikut serta dalam pergumulan itu. Mimi dan Gober menghilang di bawah tumpukan para kurcaci, yang mulai menghantam membabi-buta.

"Bebek-bebek keparat!" teriak Thorin murka. "Kalian akan menerima hukumanku! _Perampok! _Kalian akan digantung bersama para kriminal lain di Lake-town!"

"Lebih tepatnya menjadi makanan penduduk Lake-town!" kata Ori, yang kini ikut serta dalam kehebohan itu, diikuti Oin. "Bebek panggang yang berbalur lelehan emas, sebagai nasib terakhirmu!"

"_Ini kepingku!_" Gober berteriak-teriak. "Keping Keberuntungan-_ku! _Aku belum merampok satu keping pun emas kalian!"

Thorin menyambar Gober pada lehernya, dan mengangkat bebek itu tinggi-tinggi di udara. "Kau lihat itu?" dia menunjuk pada lubang portal, yang menuju Lonely Mountain, dan pada lubang satunya, di dalam gudang Smaug, yang menuju gudang Gober. "Harta bendaku separonya masuk ke gudang_mu!_ Kau takkan kumaafkan!"

"Maaf ya, tapi harta_ku_ juga nyasar ke tempatmu!" Gober berkacak pinggang di udara.

"Hei, hei!" teriak Bilbo. "Hentikan semua ini—"

Namun malang nasib Bilbo, karena Smaug sudah tiba di belakangnya, dan menyemburkan api raksasa tepat ke arahnya. Dan ketika mantel Bilbo terbakar, dia tersungkur ke depan, dan cincin yang digenggamnya terbang mengikuti arah angin...

...dan seolah menantikan takdirnya, cincin itu mendarat, tepat, di salah satu jari Gober.

"_Dia hilang!_" Mimi memekik. "Hilang! Gober hilang!"

Kerumunan itu buyar. Beberapa di antara para kurcaci membantu memadamkan api di mantel Bilbo, sementara beberapa lagi mulai melawan Smaug, dengan sia-sia menghantam sisik bajanya dengan kapak dan pedang. Donal dan keponakan-keponakannya ikut naik ke mulut kawah, sementara semburan hawa panas menyerbu mereka. Tapi Gober memang benar-benar tak tampak di mana-mana.

"Tapi Keping itu," desah Donal. "Di mana Keping Keberuntungan-nya?"

"Kami melihatnya jatuh," kata Kwak. "Jatuh ketika mereka semua saling baku hantam... entah ke mana... mungkin Paman Gober menemukannya..."

Dan mereka semua mendengar sebuah jeritan panjang yang membekukan tulang. Mimi Hitam kini tengah menjerit, di ujung tebing, dalam posisi menggantung ganjil di udara. Detik berikutnya, Gober muncul dengan mendadak, memegangi kaki Mimi seolah siap menjatuhkan si penyihir langsung ke dalam kawah Crack of Doom. Sesuatu yang berkilauan dipegang Gober di tangannya. Bukan sebuah cincin; tapi sebuah koin.

Mimi mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke leher Gober. "Kalau kau menjatuhkanku, kubunuh kau."

Gober terdiam sesaat. Koin itu menggantung di jari-jarinya.

"Kau mau meleburkannya," kata Gober, "maka kuleburkan untukmu."

Dan dia melempar koin itu ke dalam kawah yang menggelegak.

Ditinggalkannya Mimi Hitam di tepi jurang. Penyihir perempuan itu tak memberi perlawanan, matanya lurus menatap gerakan koin emas itu, yang sedang jatuh menuju lautan api di bawah sana. Akhirnya. Penantiannya terbayar sudah. Keping berharga milik Gober sudah jatuh ke dalamnya...

Gober memanjat keluar dari kawah, dan langsung disambut oleh Bilbo, yang separo rambutnya hangus berasap.

"Cincin itu," dia bergumam. "Kau menangkapnya dan memakainya."

Gober berkedip satu kali. "Aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang cincin."

.

.

.

Mimi Hitam tak lagi terlihat, dan api di dalam Crack of Doom bergolak mengerikan seolah siap meletus dan menenggelamkan mereka semua. Namun bahaya besar masih menghadang mereka. Sekembalinya Gober ke tepi gunung, semuanya sedang menghunus senjata, menghadapi si naga raksasa, yang sudah murka sekali karena harta bendanya diporakporandakan.

"Kita tak punya harapan lagi," bisik Thorin. "Smaug terlalu kuat. Tak ada yang bisa membunuhnya, selain Panah Hitam dari Dale..."

Sementara itu, beberapa meter di bawah mereka, Kwik, Kwek dan Kwak memungut sesuatu yang berkilauan dari tanah. Mereka saling berbicara dengan bersemangat, namun tak ada yang mendengarkan. Tiba-tiba, Kwek mengeluarkan katapel dari sakunya, katapel yang biasa mereka gunakan. Benda berkilauan itu diselipkannya di katapel.

"Awas!" pekik Kwik.

Katapel itu dilepaskan, dan benda berkilauan itu menabrak tepat pada bagian perut Smaug yang satu sisiknya telah lepas oleh Panah Hitam bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Mendadak Thorin mengingat cerita itu. Girion, Penguasa Dale, hanya butuh satu panah lagi untuk menyelesaikan perlawanannya, namun ketika itu, panahnya meleset, dan gagal membunuh sang naga...

...namun kali ini, tembakan katapel Kwek tidak meleset.

Kali ini mereka semua melihat apa yang sudah ditembakkannya ke perut sang naga: sekeping uang emas tua yang amat tipis. Smaug meronta-ronta, keping itu menelusup lewat kulitnya yang tak terlindung, dan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Entah bagaimana, keping itu seakan beracun baginya, membuatnya lemah, membuatnya kesakitan.

"Seperti Panah Hitam," bisik Thorin.

"Keping itu," bisik Lung pula, terkesima. "Kekuatan ajaibnya bukan sekadar mitos. Itu adalah Keping Keberuntungan."

Dalam penderitaannya, Smaug mengobarkan api ke segala arah. Para bebek dan kurcaci berlarian, menghindari api yang menyambar-nyambar ke arah mereka. Sang naga raksasa jatuh ke tanah, api berkobar-kobar di sekelilingnya, asapnya menyesakkan dada, mematikan. Satu demi satu mereka berlari menembus portal, kembali ke Lonely Mountain...

Rombongan para bebek berhenti di depan pintu gerbang yang mengarah ke gudang uang Gober, sambil berbalik ke belakang. Namun tidak ada satu pun di antara para kurcaci itu yang memerhatikan mereka: kesembilan kurcaci dan satu hobbit tengah berdiri dan menghadap ke satu arah, yaitu ke arah Smaug, si naga raksasa yang telah kehilangan kekuatannya, di hadapan Mount Doom. Thorin berdiri paling kaku, dan Gober mengerti kenapa.

Perjuangan para kurcaci itu sudah selesai. Mereka sudah mengalahkan sang naga. Harta benda mereka berhasil direbut kembali dari pencurinya. Ini adalah peristiwa bersejarah bagi mereka... peristiwa kemenangan.

Setibanya di gerbang, Lung memandangi tong-tong mereka yang kosong. "Kau jadi membawa semua koin ini ke Kota Bebek?"

Entah kenapa, Gober menggeleng. "Kita pulang saja sekarang."

"Baiklah. Kita matikan portal buatan Mimi ini. Terlalu berbahaya."

"Kita pulang naik tong lagi?" tanya Donal.

"Ya. Kita akan jadi _barrel riders_," Lung nyengir. "Pengendara tong."

Donal memasang ekspresi seperti mau muntah lagi, tapi ketiga keponakannya tertawa dengan ceria. Mereka semua menaiki tong-tong mereka, merasa lelah setengah mati, ingin segera kembali ke Kota Bebek dan melupakan kejadian mengerikan yang baru saja terjadi. Semua sibuk berceloteh mengenai peristiwa ajaib itu.

Lung bertekad untuk tidak lagi bertualang dengan mesin waktu, karena sejauh ini petualangan mereka selalu berakhir dengan kehancuran dan luka-luka seperti ini. Donal tak mau lagi dibayar pamannya untuk mengikuti ekspedisi menyeramkan, biarlah dia makan sol sepatu saja daripada bertarung dengan naga. Kwik, Kwek dan Kwak bersemangat sekali untuk menceritakan pengalaman mereka pada teman-teman di sekolah nanti. Di antara mereka semua, hanya Gober yang paling diam.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat."

Tong-tong mereka mulai menggelinding, lenyap dari Lonely Mountain, menembus dimensi ruang dan waktu. Dan ketika para kurcaci itu berbalik untuk berterimakasih pada para bebek yang telah berjasa melumpuhkan Smaug...

...bebek-bebek itu sudah hilang.

.

.

.

"Jadi, menurut sejarah, cincin mengerikan itu seharusnya dilebur di Crack of Doom oleh Frodo Baggins, keponakannya Bilbo," jelas Gober. "Dan aku tak akan menyangkalnya, cincin itu memang benar-benar mengerikan."

"Paman betul-betul memakainya?"

"Ya, aku berbohong pada Bilbo," jawab Gober. "Aku sempat memakainya, dan aku mulai mengalami halusinasi paling aneh dalam hidupku. Tentang makhluk-makhluk gelap beterbangan, tentang bisikan-bisikan menyeramkan. Meskipun cincin itu tinggi sekali harganya, aku tak menyukai barang-barang semacam itu. Aku ogah sekali menyimpannya."

"Makanya cincin itu Paman leburkan di sana, di Mount Doom, tempatnya dibuat," kata Donal.

Gober mengangguk. "Kuselipkan cincin itu di balik sebuah koin biasa yang kutemukan di tanah, bercampur dengan tumpukan harta benda lainnya. Mimi mengira koin yang kulempar ke kawah itu Keping Keberuntungan-ku."

"Tapi kami yang menemukan Keping Paman," kata Kwak. "Kami mengenali bentuknya, sebagai keping yang sudah sangat tua, dan karakteristiknya yang sangat tipis dan cenderung tajam, sehingga pernah kita gunakan untuk memotong tali Gerombolan Siberat..."

Kwik melanjutkan, "Kami berpikir, keping itu sudah menolong kita melewati banyak hal, kenapa ia tak bisa menolong kita menghadapi Smaug?"

"Dan ternyata benar, keping itu membawa keberuntungan," tutup Kwek.

Saat itu beberapa hari setelah kejadian yang mereka alami dengan tong waktu buatan Lung. Mereka sedang duduk bersama-sama di tengah gudang uang Gober, di antara tumpukan-tumpukan koin yang menggunung. Donal dan ketiga keponakannya mengambil tempat ternyaman di antara gundukan emas. Banyak sekali koin-koin kurcaci di sana, bercampur gara-gara insiden angin ribut Mimi. Koin-koin Gober juga banyak yang tertinggal di Lonely Mountain sana. "Kita anggap impas saja," kata Gober.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Keping Keberuntungan Paman?" tanya Donal. "Keping itu tertinggal di Mount Doom."

"Ya, tapi istilah 'keberuntungan' itu hanya karanganku saja," kata Gober santai. "Kekayaanku dihasilkan oleh kerja keras, bukan oleh keberuntungan. Aku memang sangat menyayangi keping itu, karena itu keping pertamaku, tapi aku harus belajar untuk merelakannya." Dia menjangkau sesuatu di antara tumpukan hartanya, sesuatu yang besar, putih, berkilauan. "Lagipula, sekarang aku punya _ini_."

Semuanya memandangi batu putih itu.

"Itu..." kata Kwek.

"...adalah..." kata Kwak.

"...Arkenstone?" kata Kwik.

Gober mengangguk. "Benda ini terbang masuk ke gudang uangku tanpa kusadari. Aku baru mengetahuinya sejam yang lalu, ketika mengaudit ulang gudang uangku."

"Tapi itu adalah harta kurcaci yang paling berharga, Paman! Mereka membutuhkan batu itu untuk kembali bertahta!"

"Kita harus kembali ke masa lalu dan mengembalikannya pada mereka!"

Gober menggeleng. "Benda ini hanya akan menimbulkan perpecahan di antara mereka. Menurut sejarah, pada akhirnya Arkenstone tidak dipegang oleh kurcaci, melainkan diserahkan kepada Raja Elf di Mirkwood. Lebih baik mereka tidak menemukannya."

Kwik, Kwek dan Kwak saling berpandangan.

Tapi Gober melenggang turun dari kursi emasnya dengan tak peduli, dan meletakkan batu bercahaya itu dalam kotak kaca transparan yang tadinya digunakan untuk meletakkan Keping Keberuntungan-nya.

"Lagipula, permata ini cocok sekali ditaruh di gudang uangku, kan?" katanya senang.

Dia menutup kotak kaca itu dengan wajah penuh kesombongan.

"Kalau pada kurcaci itu mau mengambilnya dariku, biar saja mereka yang susah payah ke sini! Aku sekarang sedang banyak pekerjaan! Aku harus mengurus bisnisku yang ketinggalan jauh dari Roker Bebek, dan... ah! Gerombolan Siberat baru saja keluar dari penjara! Pengamanan di gudang uang harus ditingkatkan!"

Dan Gober berjalan meninggalkan gudang uangnya sambil kembali mengomel-ngomel seperti biasa.

"_Keluh!_ Susahnya menjadi orang kaya!"

* * *

.

**the end**

.

* * *

**Notes: **

Mungkin kelihatannya fanfic ini kurang konsisten dalam penggunaan nama; beberapa menggunakan istilah asli seperti 'The Lonely Mountain' atau 'Crack of Doom', dan yang lainnya menggunakan nama terjemahan seperti 'Paman Gober' dan 'Lang Ling Lung'. Jadi saya hanya mengambil istilah-istilah yang lebih familiar di telinga orang Indonesia supaya lebih nyaman dibaca. :D

Oke, jadi saya mengikuti alur di mana ada 4 kurcaci yang nggak ikut ke Lonely Mountain karena ngurusin Kili yang sakit, tapi saya nggak tahu siapa-siapa aja (cuma tahu Fili, _keluh!_), jadi kalo ada nama kurcaci yang masih kesebut, itu memang kesalahan saya. Maapkeun.

Beberapa reference ke arah Harpot saya sengaja sertakan, karena sebetulnya saya sudah punya ide untuk mempertemukan Mimi Hitam dengan Severus Snape, meskipun belum ada pengembangan plot lebih lanjut. Tapi kita tunggu saja SSMH dari **ambudaff**, _waks!_ *ditampar*

Deskripsi Smaug diambil dari (hilangkan spasi): thorinoakenshield 2013/ 12/ 24/ the-anatomy-of-smaug/

Happy Sci-Fi Day!


End file.
